C A P T A I N
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Dia adalah Akaashi Keiji, siswa tingkat tiga Akademi Fukurodani. Ia adalah Akaashi Keiji, setter utama, kapten Tim Bola Voli Putra Akademi Fukurodani. Kapten. Begitulah ia dipanggil sekarang. BokuAka Fanfiction. Happy reading!


Jemari itu merenggang santai. Kedua lengan bersiaga di atas kepala. Mata tajam itu menatap awas sasarannya. Bola kombinasi warna merah, putih dan hijau itu melambung pelan, kemudian mendarat sempurna di antara jemari. Tak perlu menunggu berdetik-detik hingga bola itu dengan sigap kembali melambung, berganti arah cepat menuju _spike_ r yang sudah menanti.

"Bokuto." Nama sang _ace_ diteriakkan.

Sang _ace_ dengan sigap berlari menghampiri, melompat lalu memukul benda bundar itu melewati batas net lurus tajam layaknya peluru menghantam lantai kayu tanpa hambatan.

Peluit panjang mengakhiri pertandingan. Papan skor di sisi lapangan menunjukkan skor 25 – 22. Sorak-sorai beberapa penonton dan pemain salah satu sisi lapangan memeka di salah salah satu gedung olahraga universitas ternama di kota Tokyo itu. Pertandingan latihan hari ini dimenangkan oleh Klub Bola Voli Universitas Tokyo dengan kemenangan telak 2-0. Walaupun hanya latih tanding biasa namun tak menghalangi penonton untuk melihat aksi para atlet muda ini. Gema teriakan dan pujian menggema dari lantai dua gedung olahraga tersebut—tempat para penonton kebanyakan berdiri.

Di antara sorak-sorai dan komentar dari mereka yang hadir, berdiri di sana sosok itu. Ia berdiam diri, bergeming tak tersentuh. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu sosok lain di sisi lapangan sana, tengah berpelukan dengan anggota timnya. Manik itu tak meloloskan satu gerakan, satu ekpresi pun dari sang _ace_. Tanpa ada yang tahu pandangannya menyiratkan sejuta makna, namun tanpa sadar jemarinya menggenggam jeruji pembatas lantai dua itu terlalu erat.

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

 **Captain**

 **by 0-reiyuu**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruiichi**

 **.**

 **Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji**

 **.**

 **Modified Canon, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo, Misstypo**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata.**

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

"Akaashi? Akaashi _da_! AKAAAASHIIII!"

Suara itu memekakan telinga, memecah kerumunan mereka yang baru keluar dari gedung olahraga itu. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan, namun di saat bersamaan sangat ingin ia tak dengar saat ini. Ia terpaksa berbalik, menyematkan senyum tipis yang semoga tak ketara ia paksa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Bokuto _-san_ ," sapanya masih dengan nada datar yang biasa si pemanggil dengar.

"AKAAASHI!" Bokuto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk mantan adik kelasnya erat.

"Bokuto _-san_ , kau memelukku terlalu erat." Sadar atas tindakannya, Bokuto melepaskan pelukannya walau dengan perasaan enggan. Namun perasaan itu secepat kilat berubah menjadi senyum bahagia.

"Akaashi, kau datang melihat pertandinganku tadi."

Akaashi menggangguk. Jawaban itu cukup membuat Bokuto senang bukan main. Lihat saja bagaimana ia menggerakkan tubuh dan tangannya saking bahagianya.

"Kau melihat _spike_ -ku tadi? Kerenkan? Bahkan blok lawan tidak bisa menghentikanku."

"Aku melihatnya. Hebat sekali."

Bagaimana ia tak tahu? Walaupun ia hanya berdiri di sini lapangan sana, ia bisa merasakan _spike_ Bokuto hari ini lebih cepat, lebih kuat dengan tekanan lebih keras ketika menghantam lantai dari tiga bulan lalu terakhir kali Akaashi mengumpan padanya.

"Aku memang hebat! Hei! Hei! Hei!"

"Bro, kau memang hebat. Kalau saja servismu tidak kacau di awal tadi." Suara bernada mengejek mengintrupsi pasangan beda satu tahun itu. Diikuti tepukan ringan di bahu Akaashi yang membuatnya menatap sang pendatang, Kuroo Tetsurou. Tak lama setelah itu suara-suara lain mengintrupsi.

"Benar. Bokuto _-chan_ parah sekali tadi. Padahal ini baru latih tanding." Komentar lain dari sang _setter_ yang Akaashi ingat memberi umpan terakhir untuk Bokuto tadi.

Merasa tak terima, pemuda bermata emas itu membalas, "Hei, tetap saja kita menang. Berikutnya aku pasti mencetak skor lebih banyak."

" _Hontou ka_?" Kuroo memasang ekspresi tak percaya. "Kau bukannya tambah mengacau?" goda si kucing hitam tukang provokasi itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Kapten bisakah kita ganti Bokuto di pertandingan berikutnya?"

"Hoi!"

Berikutnya Akaashi tak banyak memperhatikan obrolan mereka. Sebagai gantinya diperhatikan sosok sang mantan kaptennya itu. Bokuto masih memakai kaos dan celana yang ia pakai saat pertandingan tadi. Jaket tim berwarna putih dengan detail emas dan hitam kini telah berganti dengan warna hitam dihiasi detail merah dan tulisan Klub Bola Voli Putra Universitas Tokyo membalut tubuhnya. Manik abu-abu kehijauan Akaashi beralih menatap sosok yang ada di sekitar Bokuto. Selain mantan Kapten Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou ia bisa mengenali sedikit banyak dari mereka. Pemain yang kenal dengan julukan _setter_ terbaik SMA se-Jepang, Oikawa Tooru. Ah, Akaashi juga bisa mengenali sosok _ace_ teman setim Oikawa dulu, Iwaizumi Hajime. Di belakang Bokuto secara mengejutkan Akaashi menangkap mantan _middle blocker_ dan _pinch server_ Shiratorizawa, Tendou Satori dan Semi Eita. Di sekeliling mereka masih ada beberapa sosok lain yang tak ia kenali. Namun jika dilihat dari postur mereka kemungkinan adalah kakak tingkat. Yang pasti mereka memakai seragam yang sama, jaket berwarna hitam dihiasi detail merah dan tulisan Klub Bola Voli Putra Universitas Tokyodengan segala atributnya. Entah kenapa Akaashi merasa out of costume dengan kaos putih tulang, celana jeans dan jaket hijaunya. Atau mungkin percikan perasaan lain di sudut hatinya.

"Ah, benar juga." Kata-kata Bokuto membuyarkan pikiran pemuda bermahkota ikal hitam itu. Pergelangan tangannya ditarik. Ia dipaksa berdiri di depan mereka yang semenit lalu baru ia amati. Ia bisa merasakan kedua telapak tangan Bokuto yang bergelayut nyaman di punggungnya. "Perkenalkan, adik kelasku. _Setter_ paling hebat, Akaashi Keiji."

"Bokuto _-san_!" Akaashi memasang raut wajah kesal penuh protes. Yang ditatap hanya memasang cengiran tak terpengaruh. Tatapan sinis dilayangkan Oikawa padanya bukan imajinasinya kan?

"Maaf. Bokuto _-san_ hanya melebih-lebihkan," kata si pemilik abu-abu kehijauan. "Perkenalkan aku, _Setter_ Fukurodani. Akaashi Keiji. Salam kenal semuanya. Terima kasih telah menjaga Bokuto kami dengan baik," katanya sopan. Ia bahkan membungkukkan badannya.

Akaashi terdiam dengan alis berkerut bingung. Tim anggota Klub Bola Voli Universitas Tokyo di hadapannya itu terdiam. Tatapan mereka bervariasi entah antara terpesona, kagum atau sama bingungnya.

"Hoooo... Waktu Bokuto- _kun_ bilang kalau adik kelasnya itu _setter_ paling manis itu ternyata bukan bohong." Tendou Satori entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri cukup dekat dengan Akaashi sambil menopang dagu mengamatinya.

Singkat cerita komentar-komentar teman-teman setim Bokuto mengikuti. Mereka berganti memperkenalkan diri hingga berlanjut menjadi pembicaraan mengorek aib sang _ace_ yang jelas diprotes oleh bersangkutan. Namun, dari perkenalan yang tak sampai tiga puluh menit itu Akaashi tahu, mereka adalah tim yang baik dalam berbagai artian. Pembicaraan di depan gedung olahraga itu terhenti ketika kapten mereka, Kaede Hiroshi—mahasiswa tahun ketiga—mengingatkan mereka tentang acara evaluasi dan makan-makan pasca pertandingan. Tentu saja Akaashi diajak. Namun dengan berat hati _setter_ Fukurodani itu harus menolak.

"Maaf. Setelah ini aku harus pulang dan menyiapkan beberapa hal untuk kegiatan klub besok. Tetapi terima kasih telah mengajakku." Begitulah katanya. Bokuto jelas kecewa, namun bukan Akaashi kalau tak mampu menolak.

"Baiklah. Jadi kapten itu memang berat, ya. Berjuanglah, Kapten."

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Kapten. Begitulah ia dipanggil sekarang. Tiga bulan yang lalu ia masih Akaashi Keiji, _setter_ dan wakil kapten Klub Bola Voli Putra Akademi Fukurodani. Namun sekarang satu dari julukannya kini telah berubah dari wakil kapten menjadi kapten semenjak kapten mereka yang terdahulu, Bokuto Koutarou—bersama dengan empat pemain reguler kelas tiga lainnya—dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah yang menaungi mereka selama tiga tahun.

Sudah tiga bulan Akaashi memegang jabatan itu. Entah kenapa kata itu serasa masih asing di telinga. Serasa pahit ketika ia menyebutkan nama dan posisinya. Serasa ngilu ketika orang lain memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Ada desiran tidak mengenakan sebutan itu mendampingi namanya.

Mungkin ia belum bisa percaya. Mungkin ia gugup. Mungkin ia belum terbiasa. Atau mungkin ia sadar dirinya tidak memiliki kompetensi untuk menjadi seorang kapten. Bukan hanya tentang memenuhi tugas-tugas administrasi klub, bertanggung jawab atas pengelolaan keuangan dan setiap kegiatan klub. Menjadi kapten bukan hanya tentang bertemu dengan pelatih dan menyiapkan menu latihan. Menjadi kapten lebih dari itu.

Menjadi seorang kapten adalah tentang menyatukan tim. Menjadi seorang kapten adalah tentang mengawasi setiap kondisi anggotanya. Menjadi seorang kapten adalah memberikan anggota baru dan lamanya perhatian dan arahan yang tepat. Menjadi seorang kapten adalah sebagai pilar yang menyokong semuanya. Tak tergoyahkan, bersinar walau di jalan yang gelap. Menjadi kapten adalah tentang menjadi mercusuar tim. Berdiri tegak sebagai lentera dan pembuka agar mereka yang di belakangnya tak tersesat maupun jatuh ke lubang kekecewaan dan keputusasaan.

Menjadi kapten adalah tentang...

Akaashi tak sanggup memikirkannya lagi. Semakin ia berpikir bagaimana seorang kapten, semakin ia sadar dirinya semakin jauh. Akaashi bukanlah sebuah pilar yang kokoh. Ia mudah hancur ketika yang lainnya hancur. Ia bukanlah mercusuar. Karena di bawah bimbingannya yang timnya lihat adalah jurang keputusaan. Ia bukanlah lentera yang sanggup mengispirasi yang lain. Akaashi bukanlah seorang kapten yang baik.

Kegagalan-kegagalan yang diraih dirinya dan timnya selama kepemimpinannya adalah bukti nyata. Kalau bukan lalu dengan sebutan apa Akaashi harus menyebutnya. Keberadaannya di sini—menonton pertandingan mantan kaptennya—bukannya malah berada di ruang olahraga di bawah bimbingan Pelatih Yamiji adalah bukti. Rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki kanannya adalah pengingatnya.

Awalnya ia pikir bertemu Bokuto akan meringankan bebannya. Ini bukanlah perasaan yang ia harapkan muncul ketika melihat Bokuto berdiri di lapangan tanpa dirinya. Siapa sangka ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika ia melihat sang _ace_ dengan seragam seba hitam barunya memukul bola dari umpan bukan darinya. Desiran aneh nan nakal berhembus pelan namun menusuk hati ketika senyum kepuasaan itu bukan dilayangkan padanya.

 _Are? Lalu apa yang ia harapkan ketika datang kemari?_

Akaashi mencengkram dadanya erat. Siapa peduli dengan hasil kaos putihnya akan menjadi kumal. Rahangnya bergemeletuk. Mata terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang tak kasat mata. Setelah ia gagal menjadi kapten, ia bahkan berubah menjadi orang jahat juga?

Akaashi tak sadar ketika bahunya tak sengaja bertabrakan cukup keras dari pejalan kaki lainnya. Ia tak sadar ketika pegangan di pagar besi di sepanjang tangga yang ia turuni. Yang ia sadari adalah ketika pusat gravitasinya ditarik jatuh paksa, ketika kaki kanannya yang sakit bertambah sakit dan suara dari kejauhan yang memanggil namanya. Akaashi tak sadarkan diri.

"AKAAAASHIIIIII!"

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan netra abu-abu kehijauan itu yang setengah fokus. Hal pertama yang terbias pada sepasang iris itu adalah trotoar dengan dihiasi pohon rindang. Yang ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah tubuhnya yang terguncang pelan konstan namun tak membuatnya mual. Fokusnya berpindah ke depan. Surai kelabu dengan perpaduan warna hitam adalah pemandangan yang menarik penglihatnya. Seketika itulah Akaashi sadar, tubuhnya tengah digendong orang.

"Bokuto _-san_?" ujarnya pelan.

Yang lebih tua tersentak sadar. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Akaashi mengangguk, tak sadar kalau Bokuto tak mungkin bisa melihat gesturnya. Pun keduanya sama-sama tahu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akaashi. Ingatnya sedikit kabur bagaimana ia pingsan dan berakhir di gendongan Bokuto.

"Kau tak ingat? Kau jatuh dari tangga tahu. Kenapa kau jadi ceroboh begini? Cederamu bisa tambah parah tahu! Untung saja tadi aku mengejarku?"

Akaashi membelalakkan matanya lebar. Bagaimana mungkin Bokuto tahu ia sedang cedera. Padahal tadi saat bertemu ia sudah berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin. Dan yang lebih penting lagi. "Untuk apa kau menyusulku?"

Akaashi bisa merasakan otot tubuh Bokuto menegang. Ia tak paham kenapa pemuda satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu harus merasa panik.

"Itu... Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting aku akan membawamu ke asramaku. Di sana kami punya dokter yang bisa mengobatimu."

"Maaf merusak acaramu, Bokuto _-san_ ," kata Akaashi penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku bisa minta Kuroo memberi tahuku nanti."

Si hitam tak protes. Keduanya terdiam. Bokuto sibuk memperhatikan jalan. Akaashi sibuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung bidang itu.

Berada di gendongan Bokuto, menatap dari dekat punggung besar itu, mencium aroma keringat yang sangat ia kenal itu membuatnya tenang. Akaashi sejenak teringat kenangan bersama sang kapten. Ya, saat dirinya masih menjadi seorang wakil kapten. Adalah kenangan yang konyol kalau dijalani tetapi terasa menyenangkan kalau diingat.

Semua orang menganggap Akaashi adalah pilar Bokuto, bukan sebaliknya. Bahkan Akaashi pun mengganggapnya begitu. Namun orang bijak mengatakan bahwa sesuatu baru terasa ketika sudah tiada. Begitulah setidaknya apa yang dirasakan Akaashi. Suara berisik di gedung olahraga serasa menyepi ketika tiada teriakan penuh energi memanggil namanya. Siapa sangka Akaashi akan rindu wajah cemberut dan ngambek itu hanya karena _spike_ -nya diblok. Tapi yang paling membuat lubang besar di rongga hatinya adalah keberadaan sosok yang selama berdiri memunggunginya.

Akaashi dapat mengingat dengan jelas. Punggung besar itu sekali lagi berdiri di depannya. Bahkan lebih kokoh dari sebelumnya. Punggung yang siap memikul semuanya, punggung yang tanpa ia sadar melindunginya. Senyum itu adalah adalah wujud lenteranya. Lentera yang tanpa ragu Akaashi ikuti walau dengan buta mata sekalipun. Suara itu, kata-kata itu adalah sebagian perwujudan dirinya. Menginspirasi, menyemangati, membawa Akaashi menapaki jalan perkembangan lebih jauh. Tanpa sadar, Akaashi mengagumi sosok dua tahun mengisi kehidupan SMA-nya. Akaashi memujanya, ingin menjadi seperti dirinya.

Akaashi membiarkan dirinya terlena sejenak. Biarkanlah ia menikmati fatamorgananya. Kalau bisa ia ingin melihat sosok Bokuto selalu di depannya. Agar ketika ia berbalik yang ia lihat adalah senyum penuh semangat teman-temannya. Bukan wajah penuh kesakitan dengan sinar mata kekhawatiran. Agar ketika Bokuto berbalik, ia akan mengulurkan tangannya dengan cengiran lebar dan teman-temannya yang mendorong dirinya maju. Bukan ia yang menggenggam erat tangan timnya menuju kegagalan. Agar ketika Bokuto berbalik yang ia lihat adalah senyum kebanggaan sang kapten, bukan raut kecewa yang ditujukan padanya. Kalau bisa biarkanlah Akaashi menghentikan waktu ini selama mungkin yang ia bisa.

" _Nee_ , Akaashi. Kemarin Onaga menghubungiku. Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Sepasang abu-abu kehijauan itu melebar sempurna. Akaashi tersentak.

Bokuto _-san_ tahu? Semuanya? Apa maksudnya semuanya? Maksudnya semua itu yang mana? Kekalahan mereka di perempat _interhigh_? Kegagalan dirinya menyatukan tim? Kegagalan dirinya memimpin tim? Kegagalannya yang tidak bisa berkembang? Rau wajah sedih semua anggota tim yang dilayangkan padanya? Raut kebencian dua adik kelasnya yang berhenti dua minggu lalu? Atau raut wajah kecewa Yamiji-sensei yang menyuruhnya cuti latihan? Semuanya bagian mana yang Bokuto ketahui.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

Dari seluruh makhluk di dunia ini hanya Bokuto Koutarou seorang yang tak ingin ia beritahu. Ia tak ingin mata emas itu melihatnya, melihat celanya, melihat ketidakmampuannya, melihat seberapa lemahnya ia. Bokuto cukup melihat ia yang biasanya. Akaashi yang tenang, selalu bisa menguasai dirinya, seorang pengambil keputusan yang hebat. Bokuto tak perlu melihat Akaashi yang tak kompeten, tak mampu memimpin tim yang dipercayakan padanya.

Akaashi diam. Ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan sang senpai. Tepatnya ia tak sanggup. Ia tak bisa mengira raut wajah apa yang Bokuto tunjukan saat ini. Marah? Sedih? Kecewa? Yang jelas bukan senyum secerah mentari yang diam-diam Akaashi sukai. Siapa tidak? Akaashi pun kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Di bawah langit jingga bersemu biru. Di antara hirup-pikuk kota Tokyo yang memekakan. Di antara riuh-rendah manusia dengan kesibukannya. Dua sosok itu terdiam, tersingkir di dalam sepi, di dalam senyap pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam diri.

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Semenjak sampai di kamar asrama sang mahasiswa baru, Akaashi tak melakukan apapun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Wajahnya tertunduk, handuk putih menggelantung di kepalanya. _Setter_ Fukurodani itu harus berterima kasih atas handuk pemberian Bokuto untuk menyeka keringatnya. Biar bagaimanapun mereka berdua berjalan di bawah terik matahari cukup lama. Setidaknya Bokuto tak perlu melihat wajahnya yang hancur lebur. Berbanding terbalik dengan air mukanya yang kalut, Akaashi tak bisa merasakan apapun. Hatinya mati rasa seketika, layaknya rasa sakit di kaki yang sedang di rendam air es.

Bokuto baru saja kembali dari mengantarkan dokter asramanya. Ditutupnya pintu kamarnya perlahan. Untungnya saja teman sekamarnya belum kembali. Pandangannya hanya fokus menatap sosok yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Bokuto bukanlah orang yang peka, tapi kau urusannya sang adik kelasnya yang satu ini Bokuto terpaksa peka. Ia bisa melihat beban berat itu di bahunya yang lebih kecil. Sedikit banyak ia tahu penyebabnya sebenarnya.

Langkah kaki itu terdengar lebih keras di telinganya. Setiap langkahnya seperti gempa yang siap mengguncangnya jatuh dari titian benang. Sepasang kaki itu berhenti di hadapannya. Bokuto berdiri di sana, tanpa berujar sepatah katapun. Akaashi masih terdiam. Keterdiaman keduanya membawa Akaashi kembali ke dalam alam pikirnya.

Ia adalah Akaashi Keiji. _Setter_ dan kapten baru Fukurodani. Atau setidaknya itulah yang orang lain lihat. Ia yang kehilangan tempatnya berdiri, kehilangan kepercayaan teman-temannya, menghianati harapan tim, masih bisakah ia di sebut kapten? Berdiri di bawah atap gedung olahraga dengan bau keringat dan lantai berdecit yang menaunginya selama dua tahun itu. Masih ada tempatkah ia kembali.

Ah, mungkin itulah perasaan yang membawanya datang ke pertandingan Bokuto hari ini. Apa yang dia harapkan ketika ia bertemu dengan sang mantan partner? Akaashi membutuhkan pijakan, mengharap tempatnya untuk kembali. Dan hanya pemuda burung hantu itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Namun, pemandangan yang ia lihat bukanlah apa yang ia harapkan. Bokuto berdiri di atas lapangan dengan lima orang lain—dan salah satu dari mereka bukan dirinya. Bokuto dengan mudahnya berbaur dengan anggota timnya, tersenyum, tertawa, berekspresi tanpa ada Akaashi di tengahnya. Bokuto Koutarou, mahasiswa jurusan pendidikan olahraga, tahun pertama, _ace_ Klub Bola Voli Putra Universitas Tokyo tak membutuhkan dirinya Akaashi Keiji, siswa tahun ketiga, _setter_ dan kapten Klub Bola Voli Putra Akademi Fukurodani. Bokuto tak memiliki tempat untuk Akaashi di kehidupan barunya.

 _Lalu apa yang ia harapkan ketika datang kemari?_

Bokuto yang tak akrab dengan timnya? Teman setimnya yang tak bisa mengatasi _dejected mode_ -nya? Bokuto yang mengeluh merengek tanpa kehadirannya?

Lihatkan. Bahkan Akaashi berubah menjadi orang jahat sekarang.

Indera pendengarannya dapat menangkap suara yang dihasilkan sosok yang berdiri di dalam ruangan itu. Gerakan menggaruk belakang lehernya mungkin, kebiasaan Bokuto yang Akaashi hafal ketika ia berusaha berpikir.

"Akaashi, bukankah terlalu memaksakan diri?"

Satu pertanyaan itu menyengat syaraf tubuh sang _setter_ , menyentak setiap sel yang ada di tubuhnya. Memaksakan diri? Ia bisa membayangkan wajah penuh kecewa itu dengan tatapan serupa. Semua itu karena salahnya. Karena ketidakmampuannya. Akaashi tetap tertunduk, tangannya gemetar dalam genggamannya. Ia tak siap bertemu pandang dengan manik emas itu. Akaashi diam.

"Ano, saa... Kekalahan kalian di perempat _interhigh_. Anggota klub yang keluar. Itu bukanlah salahmu."

Bohong!

Bohong!

Akaashi mendongak. Bibirnya sudah terbuka mengatakan pembantahan, namun suaranya terhenti di tenggorokan. Pandangan serius penuh kepedulian itu menghentikannya.

"Kekalahan di _interhigh_ itu bukan salahmu. Semuanya pasti berpikir sama denganku. Dalam voli kemenangan adalah milik tim, sama seperti kekalahan. Apa kau lupa hal itu?"

Ya, Akaashi lupa. Namun kenyataan itu sama sekali tak menggoyahkan kenyataan itu semua salahnya. Ia yang tak mampu memimpin mereka. Karena ia lemah.

"Soal anggota yang keluar. Yah tidak semua orang punya kemauan lebih pada voli sih. Benarkan?"

Akaashi tak percaya. Bukankah karena ia terlalu kaku? Terlalu keras pada mereka? Karena ia tak bisa memperlakukan mereka dengan benar? Kalau tidak dari mana mata penuh kecewa itu berasal?

Bokuto menghela napasnya dalam. Tubuh kekar itu diturunkan, duduk bersimpuh di hadapan si mahkota hitam. Senyum lembut terpatri di wajahnya. Bukan senyum secerah matahari dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Namun, efeknya terasa sama. Hatinya menghangat.

"Akaashi, sejak aku mengenalmu aku tahu. Kau itu adalah orang yang selalu dapat diandalkan, selalu tenang. Kau juga terbiasa menjaga dan mengurus orang lain. Kau selalu memperhatikan orang lain lebih dari siapapun. Aku tahu itu. Aku yakin mereka pun juga sama."

Bokuto menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada tangan Akaashi yang masih bergetar. Dibelainya perlahan dengan kedua ibu jarinya, mengendurkan genggaman tangan yang lebih muda.

"Semua pasti frustasi akan kekalahan. Tapi Akaashi, tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Semua orang tahu kau tidak bermalas-malasan. Kau berjuang dan berlatih lebih keras dari siapapun."

Bokuto membuka telapak tangan Akaashi perlahan. Dipandanginya setiap jengkal jemari dan telapak tangan yang selama ini memberikan umpan terbaiknya. "Bukankah ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti?"

Akaashi mengikuti pandangan si emas. Telapak tangannya memerah akibat terlalu lalu ia genggam. Ada beberapa luka gores hasil latihannya melakukan _service ace_ terlalu berlebih.

"Menjadi kapten bukan berarti kau harus melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu menanggungnya sendiri. Lihat sekelilingmu. Di lapangan kau bermain dengan enam orang. Apa bedanya dengan di luar lapangan? Kalian tim kan? Kau tidak perlu berdiri di depan mereka. Kau hanya perlu menjadi kapten dengan caramu sendiri."

Bokuto berhenti sejenak. Tangannya beralih membelai lembut pipi Akaashi yang lebih tirus dari yang pemuda ingat. Disatukannya kening mereka berdua.

"Akaashi, percayalah pada timmu. Aku bisa menjadi kapten yang hebat karena aku punya kau. Karena aku percaya padamu."

Bokuto mengenggam tangan Akaashi kemudian mengangkatnya perlahan. "Lihat. Tanganmu yang lebih kecil dariku ini tidak mungkin bisa menampung semua. _Dakara_ , kau tidak perlu memendamnya sendiri. Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Akaashi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tubuhnya serasa disiram air dingin. Kata-kata Bokuto yang tak lebih dari setengah halaman itu seolah menyangkal semua pemikirannya. Akaashi tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Emosinya membuncah mendorong keluar. Ia tak tahu harus menunjukkan ekpresi seperti apa. Semuanya menjadi satu, berputar-putar tak terkendali. Akhirnya Akaashi menyerah. Pelupuknya terasa panas, lelehan cairan bening itu merembes keluar. Semakin lama semakin deras, layaknya bendungan dam yang baru dibuka. Akaashi menangis. Dalam keheningan, yang ada hanya suara tangisnya yang jelek dan dekapan hangat tubuh Bokuto.

* * *

 **.  
Owari**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note, author's corner:**

Halo minna _-san_. Jumpa lagi. Etto, sebenarnya ini niatnya sih bikin nya insecure Akaashi *sembah sujud dek Akaashi. Ampuni hamba*. Sesekali gitu pengennya sih bikin Bokuto yang ngurusin Akaashi gitu. Tapi ini kok jadinya malah rada lebay gini ya? XDDD

Btw itu tangga tempat jatohnya Akaashi bayangin aja mirip tangga tempat kumpulnya anak-anak kisedai dari fandom bebasketan sebelah.

Btw lagi ini sebenernya ide ceritanya akaashi meragukan diri sebagai kapten baru dan pengen ketemu bokuto. Ini perasaan kok Akaashi denial banget ya? Dan entah kenapa ini bisa sampek bleber jadi 3k gini? Yah dinikmati saja.

Semoga nggak terlalu mengecewakan ya. Terima kasih telah membaca. Kalau berkenan jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik, saran dan review kalian. See ya! ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

* * *

Tangis Akaashi terhenti setelah hampir 42 menit berlalu. Bokuto tak bicara apapun. Ia hanya mengelus punggung pemuda di pelukannya. Ia tak menolak ketika Akaashi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia juga tak berusaha protes ketika Akaashi tak hanya membasahi bajunya dengan air mata tapi juga ingus. Itupun dilakukan dengan terang-terangan. Di hadapan sang pemilik ujung jaket hitam itu dijadikan lap ingus tanpa rasa bersalah. Bokuto tak berusaha protes.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Bokuto _-san_. Dari mana kau belajar bicara sebijak itu?"

"Hoi! Aku selalu sebijak itu tahu."


End file.
